Frente a Frente
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Songfic Ducney•] A veces no queda nada...ni siquiera cenizas de lo que fue el primer amor, y hay que aceptar con madurez que las cosas acabaron. Pues esto es siempre lo mejor. [La historia se ubica tres años después de All Stars]
**Frente a Frente**

 **Disclaimer: La franquicia de Total Drama no me pertenece (como es obvio), le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Así como también la letra en cursiva son fragmentos de la canción "Frente a frente", por lo que esta canción no es mía.**

 **Recomendación: Escucha la canción (distintos cantantes le han hecho cover, pero pues me gusta más la versión de Bunbury) al tiempo que lees.**

* * *

La ansiada libertad, pareciera que no la tenemos, pero cuando la perdemos nos damos cuenta de su ausencia. Él la había perdido tres años enteros, en los que aparte de sufrir el encierro y el aislamiento, sufría el recuerdo de Courtney. No había día en que no pensara en ella, día en que no recordara sus mejores momentos juntos, _pero…de su amor poco queda._

No sabía que sentía por ella, si bien su ruptura por Gwen fue por volver a interesarse en Courtney, ese interés no era tan constante. Por momentos se le aceleraba el corazón al memorarla, y en otros pensaba en ella con melancolía, sin llegar a sentir calidez, ¿Entonces qué diablos era? Como deseó definirlo, solo que no tan pronto.

Llegó el día en que recuperó su libertad, salió de prisión sin que nadie fuera a recogerlo, su vida se había ido a la mierda, y solo por explotar la "casita" de Chris Mclean. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por avenidas, disfrutando al menos de la brisa del otoño en Canadá. Todo iba bien hasta que en el otro lado de la avenida la vio después de tanto tiempo;

Su pelo castaño estaba suelto, llegándole a las caderas, ahora vestía un vestido sencillo rojo a juego con sus labios carmín. Estaba…hermosa.

Courtney lo observó sorprendida y detuvo su andar, para darse cuenta que Duncan ya no tenía su cresta, dejando su ver su pelo azabache rebelde. Vestía como la última vez que lo vio, pues claro, así llegó a prisión.

 _Queda que poco queda_ _  
_ _de nuestro amor apenas queda nada_ _  
_ _apenas ni palabras_ _  
_ _Quedan..._ _  
_ _Queda solo es silencio que hace_ _  
_ _estallar la noche fría y larga_ _  
_ _la noche que no acaba_ _  
_ _Solo eso queda..._

Parecía que oscureció a su alrededor y sus miradas se conectaron para darse cuenta que no pasaba nada, ni un escalofrío, ni un calor…solo silencio, nadie llamaba al otro.

 _Queda poca ternura que y alguna vez haciendo_ _  
_ _una locura un beso y a la fuerza_ _  
_ _Queda..._

 _Queda un gesto amable para no hacer la vida_ _  
_ _insoportable y así ahogar las penas_ _  
_ _Solo eso queda..._

Duncan no pudo evitar rememorar las veces que la había robado besos, esos momentos en que ella se molestaba con él y él en segundos la contentaba con un buen beso lleno de ternura, en donde al terminar su vaivén de lenguas se dedicaban una sonrisa amable. Como ahora, pero esta vez sus sonrisas no deseaban transmitir amor, solo existían inconscientemente para aliviar el dolor que surgía en los pechos de ambos.

 _Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_ _  
_ _a ver que nuestro amor se aleja_ _  
_ _Frente a frente bajamos la mirada_ _  
_ _pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar_ _  
_ _nada..._

Por impulso, los dos fueron cruzando la avenida, con cada pisada acercándose más entre ellos. La gente los observaba incrédula al ver como cruzaban sin fijarse, para ellos el mundo dejó de girar, el tiempo se detuvo; las personas y autos dejaron de existir y cada vez estaban más cerca del otro.

El dolor aumentaba con cada segundo y se miraron leyendo el alma del otro, dándose cuenta de que _nada queda,_ recuerdan como tatuajes cada día de su amor pasado, recuerdan cada sonrisa y abrazo, pero también saben que no se puede repetir eso, se lastimarían. Elementos como la confianza y el amor absoluto no estarían bien del todo, y eso mandaría a la mierda cualquier esfuerzo.

Pero en realidad el tiempo no se detuvo, todo lo demás seguía existiendo y en palabras de una sabelotodo como Courtney "La Tierra si dejara de girar, no sería por una estupidez", así que por unos segundos estuvieron frente a frente, por segundos, con la mirada, se dijeron muchas cosas que con palabras no sería suficiente y al final siguieron su camino.

 _"Es lo mejor"_ pensaron ambos, mientras les picaban los ojos al sentir como el primer amor se iba por el lado contrario, sin haberse dirigido ni una sola palabra.

Quizá antes la castaña le hubiera gritado muchas zarandases por su infidelidad, quizá él la hubiera molestado, pero ya no eran adolescentes de un reality show, no más. Tenían 22 años.

Ya lejos se dieron cuenta de cómo una sensación de alivio se extendía por todo su cuerpo y una felicidad extraña también se hacía presente, porque aunque ya _no quedara_ _nada_ se sentían felices uno por el otro.

Courtney se dio cuenta de que nunca lo odió y él se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, ya no la amaba, sólo era melancolía. La castaña entró al edificio donde trabajaba y Duncan siguió caminando sin detenerse, comenzando a recuperar su vida.

* * *

 _Aunque soy muy joven y realmente no he sabido lo que es el primer amor, me dediqué a idear como sería un verdadero perdón entre una pareja que se terminó su amor. Ya llevaba tiempo sin escribir nada de Drama Total y al escuchar esta canción se me vino a la mente esta historia con Courtney y Duncan de protagonistas._

 _Como dije, esto es un verdadero perdón entre ellos, ya una visión madura entre sí, donde dejan ir el resentimiento y el dolor, para sentirse felices y saber que a veces no queda nada._

 _Comenten por favor :3 Att:Ashabi_


End file.
